Otra cosa
Scoring chart Red numbers indicate the lowest score for each week. Green numbers indicate the highest score for each week. Highest and lowest scoring performances The best and worst performances in each dance according to the judges' marks are as follows: Week 1:Pretentation * Sentenced: Nerina (28), Jaquelina (28), Maria Celeste (28), Sara (25) 'and Agustina '(18) * Saved by the judges: Sara, María Celeste and Jaquelina * Saved by the public: Nerina (57.22%) * Eliminated: Agustina (42.78%) Scoring chart Week 1: Pop *'Sentenced': Alexis (35), Camila (32), Fabio (33), Grisel (35), María Luz (33), Mateo (35) and Nerina (33) * Saved by the judges: María Luz, Fabio, Nerina, Alexis, Mateo *'Saved by the public' : Grisel (82.3%) * Eliminated : Camila (17.7%) Week 2: Electro * Sentenced:'' ''Alexis (27), Candela (27), Franco (23), Jaquelina (32), María Luz (27) and Mateo (32) * Saved by the judges: Candela, María Luz, Jaquelina, Mateo * Saved by the public: Franco (90.9%) * Eliminated: Alexis (9.1%) Week 3: Merengue * Sentenced:'' ''Agustina (30), Fabio (28), Grisel (30), María Celeste (33), María Luz (30), Mateo (33) 'and Sherlyn '(33) * Saved by the judges: Sherlyn, Grisel, Fabio, María Luz, Agustina * Saved by the public: Mateo (53.4%) * Eliminated: María Celeste (46.6%) Week 4: Videoclip * Sentenced: '' ''Grisel (31), Jaquelina (31), Mateo (28), Nerina''' (31), Sara (31) and Victoria '''(33) * Saved by the judges: Victoria, Sara, Grisel, Nerina * Saved by the public: Mateo (51.3%) * Eliminated: Jaquelina (48.7%) Week 5: Pole Dance * Sentenced: Bruno (34), Grisel (29),' '''Sara' (33) and Nerina '''(34) * Saved by the judges: Bruno, Sara * Saved by the public: Nerina (58.1%) * Eliminated: Grisel (41.9%) Week 6: Swin * Sentenced:'' ''Candela (38), Franco (38), Giuliana''' (35), María Luz (35),' Santiago '(37), Sara '(35) '''and Sherlyn '(35) * Saved by the judges: Sherlyn, Santiago, Sara, Candela, Franco * Saved by the public: María Luz (50.3%) * Eliminated: Giuliana (49.7%) Week 7: Arabic music * Sentenced: Agustina (25), Candela (32), Fabio (32), Franco (38), Mateo (38), Nerina''' (32),' '''and Santiago '(38) * Saved by the judges: Santiago, Candela, Nerina, Fabio * Saved by the public: Franco (43.0%) * Eliminated: Agustina (15.3%) and Mateo (41.7%) Week 8: Dancing in the rain * Sentenced: Fabio (32), María Luz (36), Nerina (32), Santiago''' (32), Sara (36) and Victoria '''(38) * Saved by the judges: Victoria, María Luz, Santiago, Nerina * Saved by the public: Fabio (70.3%) * Eliminated: Sara (29.7%) Week 9: Adagio * Sentenced: Candela'' ''(33),Fabio (38), Franco (33), María Luz (27) And Nerina (33) * Saved by the judges: Candela, Fabio, Franco * Saved by the public: Nerina (52.6%) * Eliminated: María Luz (47.4%) Week 10: Jive * Sentenced: Bruno (38), Candela'' ''(44), Fabio (38), Franco (32), Nerina (38), Santiago (32) and Sherlyn (38) * Saved by the judges: Fabio, Candela, Nerina, Bruno, Sherlyn * Saved by the public: Franco (51.5%) * Eliminated: Santiago (48.5%) Week 11: Rotating room * Sentenced: Candela'' ''(35), Sherlyn (42) and Victoria (37) * Saved by the judges: Victoria * Saved by the public:Sherlyn (63.5%) * Eliminated: Candela (36.5%) Week 12: Music from movies * Sentenced: Bruno'' ''(34), Franco'' ''(39), Nerina (39) and Victoria (41) * Saved by the judges: Nerina, Franco * Saved by the public: Bruno (89.8%) * Eliminated: Victoria (10.2%) Week 13: Acrobatic salsa * Saved by the judges: Bruno (48), Sherlyn (45), Franco (41) * Sentenced: Fabio (40) and Nerina (38) * Saved by the public: Nerina (66.0%) * Eliminated: Fabio (34.0%) Week 14: Pasodoble * Saved by the judges: Bruno (43), Sherlyn (45) * Sentenced: Franco (40) and Nerina (38) * Saved by the public: Franco (54.2%) * Eliminated: Nerina (45.8%)